Lo oculto detrás de la infamia
by Mio uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo Tom Riddle se convirtió en Lord Voldemor? ¿Qué es lo que está oculto detrás de la infamia? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas". Dedicado a Michi Michaelis
1. Chapter 1

**Después de mucho pensar ya que no me decidía si hacer una línea de tiempo ascendente o descendente. Al final me decidí por seguir estrictamente la petición de mi AI que es:**

 **MICHI MICHAELIS**

 **Esta historia está basada en su segunda petición: Una historia donde explique porque Tom se volvió Lord Voldemort.**

 **Michi, espero que te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas. Iré subiendo un capitulo por día.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas"._

 **Lo oculto detrás de la infamia.**

Un niño de aproximadamente de unos cinco años lloraba a todo pulmón en el jardín de un orfanato de Londres, junto al mismo se encontraba un pequeño pajarito inerte en el pasto, al parecer tenía quemaduras en la mayoría de sus plumas.

La Sra. Cole se acerco rápidamente cuando escucho el llanto del niño.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto un poco hastiada, por su parte el niño intentaba retener el llanto para poder explicar lo que acababa de pasar…

Había estado sentado en el jardín observando a los niños jugar, en momentos como ese se sentía solo. No entendía porque Mathew y los demás no le permitían participar del juego, eran muy malos.

—Yo solo quería jugar—suspiró, fue ahí cuando noto la curiosa mirada de un pequeño pájaro que se encontraba a su lado—. Hola—dijo esperanzado—. Así que tú si quieres jugar conmigo. —el pajarito trinó y se colocó encima del hombro del niño.

— ¡Miren!—Tom se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de uno de los otros niños—. ¿Cómo hiciste Tom para que se acercará tanto?— De un momento a otro todos los niños se encontraban alrededor de Tom observando al pequeño animal.

Todos parecían estar pasando un buen momento pero todo cambio cuando Mathew se acercó, se había sentado enfrente a Tom y en ese momento hacia pequeños movimientos para que el pajarito se posara en su hombro.

—No irá contigo tan fácilmente—sonrió con orgullo Tom, ese pajarito había venido a jugar con él por eso no se iría con Mathew… O por lo menos eso pensaba.

La cara que había puesto Tom en ese momento habría sido, posiblemente la más triste que cualquier niño podría tener. Observaba como su nuevo "amigo" se había ido volando al lado de Mathew.

—Vean, ¡Hasta el pájaro prefiere a Mathew!— Tal vez fue en ese momento, no lo puedo decir con exactitud, y nunca sabremos que llevo a Tom Riddle a convertirse en el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Pero sin duda fue ahí que experimentó por primera vez la ira y eso, solo llevo a peores resultados.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—Los ojos de Matthew y de los demás se llenaron de lágrimas, enfrente a los mismos el pequeño pájaro se estaba incendiando como por arte de magia. Cuando Tom logró reaccionar, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no podía ser coincidencia porque justo en el momento que se dejo llevar por esos nuevos sentimientos pasó.

Ese posiblemente fue el día que Tom más lloro en su vida. Los demás niños habían salido corriendo al no comprender lo que había ocurrido más Tom seguía ahí, de pie, llorando. Lloraba porque se sentía solo, porque había pensado que al fin tendría una compañía, por cómo había terminado el pájaro, y por sobre todo porque no sentía culpa por lo que había hecho. Le dolía pero no podía negar que se había sentido aliviado ya que no tendría que sufrir más, porque no tendría que ver como hasta un animal prefería a alguien más que a él.

Eran sentimientos tan confusos, demasiados para un niño de cinco años.

Aquel niño creció con esa duda, hasta que en algún momento la olvidó. Nunca podremos saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera encontrado aquellas respuestas, pero de algo estoy segura, desde ese momento él había crecido para convertirse en Lord Voldemort, un hombre que nunca había recibido afecto, y que a causa de las múltiples dudas de su ser terminó por buscar algo inalcanzable: La eternidad. Esperando de esa manera encontrar aquello que más anhelaba…

 _Amor_

Porque él estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para poder sentirlo, y cuando por fin lo hallará nunca lo dejaría ir. Pero lamentablemente en algún momento de su travesía olvidó su verdadero propósito (aquel que se encontraba escondido muy en el fondo de su ser) y al buscar tan anhelosamente la inmortalidad perdió incontables oportunidades de ser amado.

Esta es la historia de cómo el motivo más hermoso puede desencadenar el sentimiento más oscuro, de cómo detrás la infamia puede estar el último grito de esperanza de un corazón oprimido.

 **Bueno les dejo el primer capítulo.**

 **Espero sus reviews, sobre todo el de Michi Michaelis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo oculto detrás de la infamia.**

— ¡Todos a levantarse! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy!—Tom Riddle abrió lentamente los ojos y se tapo con la sábana intentando inútilmente conciliar nuevamente el sueño, se sentó en su cama y observó fijamente la puerta de la habitación. ¡Como odiaba ese lugar! Si bien lo alimentaban y recibía cierta instrucción académica en aquel Orfanato, sentía en lo profundo de su ser una adveración hacia las personas de su entorno social, esto podría ser por el hecho que sentía que no encajaba ahí.

—Tom, deja de estar soñando despierto y apresúrate —En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Martha con los brazos cruzados esperando que le niño se alistara—. La Sra. Cole se molestará contigo si no te ve en el comedor cuando ella ingrese. —El niño despego su mirada del marco de la puerta y la dirigió al reloj que se encontraba en la pared a su izquierda.

—Son las seis y media—Tom volvió a mirar a Martha, se sintió algo frustrado porque al parecer esta no entendía a lo que refería—. La Sra. Cole siempre llega al comedor a las siete menos cuarto, por lo que todavía tengo tiempo.

—Si no estás cuando llegue, no digas que no te lo advertí—Dijo con tono amenazante y sin más se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta la misma se había cerrado por una fuerte ventisca. Martha se quedo parada en medio del largo pasillo sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar—. Qué raro el pronóstico no dijo nada de una tormenta—restándole importancia al asunto se dirigió al comedor para controlar a los niños, ignorando al pasar junto a una ventana al sol que resplandecía en un cielo liberado de nubes.

Tom seguía en su habitación con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, se paró de su cama y se dispuso a cambiarse, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho otra vez. Había algo diferente en él y tal vez esa era la razón por la que nunca podría encajar en ese lugar. Las personas no entendían lo que sucedía con él y hace algunos años atrás, cuando había intentado explicar las cosas sobrenaturales que podía hacer lo habían tachado de loco y había recibido burlas de parte de sus compañeros.

Una vez ya vestido Tom volvió a observar el reloj, eran las seis y cuarenta por lo que vio conveniente ir ya al comedor. Tom sonrió por primera vez en el día cuando pasó al lado de la gran ventana del pasillo, la cual dejaba a la vista el hermoso día de una tarde de verano. No sonrió porque el día era hermoso, o por el trinar de las aves, no él sonría porque había encontrado la forma de salir alguna vez de ese lugar y estaba seguro que su extraña habilidad lo ayudaría.

Solo me queda decirles que no podía estar más en lo cierto.

 **Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. En este capítulo Tom tiene 11 años, la situación transcurre unos días antes de la visita de Dumbledore al orfanato.**

 **Estoy muy feliz Michi (¿Te puedo llamar así?) que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.**

Tom observaba con el seño fruncido cómo el profesor de Historia de la Magia impartía su lección. Se había quedado absorto con la historia de Merlín. No podía entender el final del mago más hábil de todos los tiempos, le parecía una broma que por culpa de una atracción momentánea había caído en la trampa de la Dama del Lago (1).

Encima de la mesa se encontraba el libro de Historia de la Magia; en su contenido se podía observar la imagen de un robusto árbol, la descripción exponía:

«El árbol donde se encuentra encerrado Merlín»

El profesor había pasado al siguiente tema, pero esto no detuvo a Tom para preguntar algo que le inquietaba.

—Profesor—levantó la mano.

— ¿Si Tom?—preguntó un poco descolocado el profesor, usualmente nadie interrumpía su clase.

— ¿No cree que es un poco extraño que Merlín haya sido engañado tan fácilmente? Es decir, fue el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Acaso su mente no era lo suficientemente aguda como para darse cuenta?—El profesor se quedo un poco desconcertado, hace mucho tiempo que no le hacían una pregunta.

—Ay, mi querido Tom—dijo sonriendo—. Cuando sientas esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago lo entenderás.

Tom no se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado el profesor, le parecía absurdo. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Él estaba seguro que eso jamás podría pasarle. Ya habían terminado las clases, sin embargo no podía sacarse las palabras del profesor de la cabeza.

Tom se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del duelo que se había formado en medio del pasillo, por lo tanto no pudo esquivar el hechizo que accidentalmente se había direccionado hacia él.

Lo último que vio Tom antes de perder el conocimiento fueron unos angustiados ojos marrones.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Tom no entendía del todo lo que había pasado pero algo le molestaba, y no era el hecho de haber recibido un hechizo, era mucho más complejo que eso. No entendía el brinco que había dado su corazón al ver aquella expresión de angustia que reflejaban aquellos ojos, tampoco entendía esa sensación que se había formado en su estómago.

 _Cuando sientas esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago lo entenderás._

—Tonterías—dijo al ver lo patético que sonaban las palabras que le había dicho el profesor en ese momento. Tom se incorporó y se sentó en la cama sin abrir todavía los ojos, tenía una mano en la frente intentando que de esa manera menguara un poco el dolor.

—Lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa que te lastimarás—Al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentado en una silla enfrente a Tom casi hace que el corazón del mismo dejará de latir. Era la persona a la cual pertenecía aquella angustiosa mirada que lo había hecho sentir esos sentimientos tan extraños.

—Ah…— Tom se había quedado sin palabras. El muchacho enfrente a él decidió esperar a que dijera algo más—. No te preocupes, sigo sin entender lo que paso.

—Por accidente termine lanzándote un hechizo, pero no ha sido completamente mi culpa. Aquel idiota de Hoch lo esquivó, y eso es lo que te ha traído aquí.

Tom que se había repuesto de su sorpresa inicial al ver al joven sentando enfrente suyo, saco a relucir su personalidad.

—Sabes que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos—había dicho con un tono de superioridad. El chico enfrente de él bufó.

—Tú también lo hubieras hecho en mi lugar. Suficientemente malo es tener un nombre como el mío, pero para colmo parecen que las personas se toman como su labor el hacértelo recordar.

—No creo que sea peor que el mío—Tom hizo un gesto de desprecio al recordar el origen de su nombre, el mismo le hacía recordar la condición tan inmunda en la que había nacido su padre. Un simple Muggle.

—No lo creo, al menos que tus padres te hayan puesto como nombre el apellido de tu abuela con la intención de "perpetuar" su apellido de soltera.

—Por lo menos tú conoces a tus padres, yo sin embargo tendré que cargar con el nombre de uno que nunca veló por su hijo.

—Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que ambos no hemos tenido suerte en ese aspecto de nuestras vidas—dijo sonriendo radiantemente aquel joven. Fue tanto así que inclusive contagió aquella sonrisa a su acompañante, el cual no sonreía muy a menudo—. Me llamo Fleamont Potter, pero prefiero que se me llame por mi apellido.

—Me llamo Tom Riddle—los dos chicos se estrecharon las manos.

—Por lo menos es un nombre normal, Tom.

—Eso no significa que deje de ser malo.

Habían pasado dos meses de aquel encuentro inesperado. Increíblemente Potter y Tom habían forjado una especie de amistad. Pero claro una de las parte no lo veía como una simple amistad, Tom no comprendía que eran esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Se sentía confundido pero increíblemente cómodo al lado de la compañía de Potter.

Una tarde en particular Tom y Fleamont Potter se encontraban charlando de banalidades cuando sucedió algo que hizo cambiar la actitud de Tom.

—¿Por qué te ríes? Estoy hablando seriamente Potter.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que así haya sido tu primera experiencia con la magia. Lo lamento por el pájaro—Tom se abstuvo de comentar que dicho animal se lo tenía merecido, no sabía porque pero siempre quería tener una buena imagen cuando se trataba de Potter, por lo que se abstenía de decir algunas cosas.

Algo detuvo los pensamientos de Tom cuando vio que Fleamont dejaba de reír y se ponía a observar un grupo de chicas que pasaba caminando cerca de ellos, Tom sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver que Fleamont intentaba absurdamente peinar su cabello y al dar por terminado su apurado "arreglo" intentó sonreír de la manera más galante que podía.

—Hola Euphemia—una de las chicas del grupo volteo a verlos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola Fleamont—dijo para después marcharse. Tom había fruncido el seño.

—Te ha dicho Fleamont y no le reclamaste nada.

—Creo que ella es la única que podría llamarme como se le antojará—respondió sonriendo atontadamente—. Sabes Tom, cuando sientas mariposas en el estómago lo entenderás. Tengo clases, nos vemos luego—Sin más Fleamont se paró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se había ido aquel grupo de chicas de su mismo año.

Tom se había quedado estático en su lugar. De nuevo el tema de las malditas mariposas…

—Creo que yo ya las siento—dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Para él, un chico que había crecido sin ninguna muestra de afecto, aquella mirada llena de angustia y preocupación había sido salvadora. Sin embargo aquel sentimiento no pudo madurar más, ya que unos meses después su relación con Potter había terminado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos últimos meses. Fleamont y aquella chica escuálida (como la llamaba Tom) habían comenzado a salir, esto trajo consigo una de las primeras crisis que tuvo la relación de amistad entre Potter y Tom. Este último comenzó a comportarse más petulante y despreciable, constantemente pronunciaba aquellos comentarios hirientes que por mucho tiempo se había callado (claramente con la intención de agradar al Potter).

Así que ese fue el fin de la amistad entre Tom y Potter, Fleamont al darse cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Tom había optado por cortar toda comunicación. A Tom ya no le importaba, total, no había nadie en este mundo que lo entendiera, por lo que tenía que seguir con su búsqueda. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con estupideces…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En la línea del tiempo esto sucede durante la búsqueda de Tom para saber el significado de Horrocurx y como crear uno.**

 **Bueno hay dos cosas que quiero explicar de este capítulo:**

 **La historia de Merlín: Hay diferentes versiones pero me base en la inglesa, donde se expone que Merlín cayó perdidamente enamorado de una joven a la cual enseño magia. Un día esta le pregunta el hechizo para encerrar a alguien en un objeto y este le responde, pasa un tiempo y ella utiliza dicho hechizo para encerrarlo dentro de un árbol donde deberá permanecer el resto de su vida.**

 **La relación entre** **Tom y Fleamont: Tuve que averiguar mucho sobre la línea del tiempo de la historia para ver si podría ser que los dos se hubieran encontrado en Hogwarts. La respuesta es sí, ya que James Potter nació 34 años después del nacimiento de Voldemort y J. afirmó que la madre de James tuvo muchos problemas para quedarse embarazada. Así que según mis cálculos Tom y Fleamont pudieron haberse encontrado en Hogwarts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciego**

A partir de su adolescencia no hay nada más resaltante que no se haya contado antes, Tom Riddle había acumulado demasiada afición ante las artes oscuras y procuraba conseguir arduamente más y más poder. En su edad madura ya se encontraba completamente perdido con respecto a su objetivo.

Aquellas decepciones que había sufrido en su infancia, niñez y adolescencia habían forjado muchas cicatrices difíciles de ser curadas. Había estado tan segado en aquello que no había podido alcanzar (amistades, afecto y amor correspondido) que no dio la oportunidad a otras personas que si podían dárselo.

Lamentablemente estaba ciego.

Ciego por el poder. Aquel poder que peligraba en las manos de un niño nacido de los que lo habían enfrentado tres veces, y por lo tanto debía matarlo con sus propias manos antes de que fuera tarde.

Fue así que ese 31 de octubre de 1981 Tom Riddle, ya conocido como Lord Voldemort se encaminó hacia la casa de los Potter. Si bien la profecía abría la posibilidad que el bebé de los Longbottom fuera el que podrías arrebatarle su poder, Voldemort nunca lo considero como una posibilidad.

El destino era muy ingenioso a veces. Voldemort sonrió triunfantemente al llegar a la casa de los Potter. Por fin tomaría venganza de Fleamount, si bien le hubiera gustado asesinarlo con sus propias manos esa estúpida viruela de dragón le había ganado. Pero el destino ahora jugaba a su favor, haría desaparecer a toda la posteridad que tanto había buscando formar con la estúpida escuálida esa.

Definitivamente aquel iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, y lo repetiría las veces que fuera necesario ¡El destino definitivamente jugaba en su favor! Lamentablemente Voldemort estaba equivocado, aquel niño iba a ser el responsable de parar aquella larga búsqueda que le había tomado tantos años. Aquel niño sobreviviría esa noche y llegaría a ser la peor pesadilla que Lord Voldemort podría tener. Ya que nunca podría experimentar lo que era el amor.

 **Bueno este es el capitulo final. Espero que les haya gustado, ya no sabía que más escribir sobre la etapa de formación de Voldemort, creo que ya había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado mucho Michi y haya sido lo que querías.**


End file.
